duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMC-61 CoroCoro Dream Pack 4: Eternal Heaven Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 61th DMC set in the OCG, DMC-61 CoroCoro Dream Pack 4: Eternal Heaven. dmc61-s1.jpg|Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit - S1/S6 dmc61-s2.jpg|Supernova Neptune Shutrom - S2/S6 dmc61-s3.jpg|Necrodragon Guljeneraid - S3/S6 dmc61-s4.jpg|Bolshack Yamato Dragon - S4/S6 dmc61-s5.jpg|Fighter Dual Fang - S5/S6 dmc61-s6.jpg|Dorvolan, the Battle Attacking Dragon Rider - S6/S6 dmc61-1.jpg|Diamond Glorius, Light Divine Dragon - 1/94 dmc61-2.jpg|God Apollonia Pegasus - 2/94 dmc61-3.jpg|Commander Technobuster - 3/94 dmc61-4.jpg|Aqua Wavester - 4/94 dmc61-5.jpg|Babelginus, Demonic Dragon - 5/94 dmc61-6.jpg|Gajirabute, Vile Centurion - 6/94 dmc61-7.jpg|Infinity Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragon Flame - 7/94 dmc61-8.jpg|Variable Amon Dragon - 8/94 dmc61-9.jpg|God Earth Leopard - 9/94 dmc61-10.jpg|Shaman Totem - 10/94 dmc61-11.jpg|Crimson Mega Dragoon - 11/94 dmc61-12.jpg|Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core - 12/94 dmc61-13.jpg|Pala Olesis, Morning Guardian - 13/94 dmc61-14.jpg|Heaven's Gate - 14/94 dmc61-15.jpg|Super Spark - 15/94 dmc61-16.jpg|Crystal Spinslicer - 16/94 dmc61-17.jpg|Aqua Surfer - 17/94 dmc61-18.jpg|Triple Brain - 18/94 dmc61-19.jpg|Crystal Memory - 19/94 dmc61-20.jpg|Vashuna, Sword Dancer - 20/94 dmc61-21.jpg|Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil - 21/94 dmc61-22.jpg|Lost Soul - 22/94 dmc61-23.jpg|Terror Pit - 23/94 dmc61-24.jpg|Velyrika Dragon - 24/94 dmc61-25.jpg|Roubanrei of Impact - 25/94 dmc61-26.jpg|Rothus, the Traveler - 26/94 dmc61-27.jpg|Hell's Scrapper - 27/94 dmc61-28.jpg|Terradragon Balgazarmas - 28/94 dmc61-29.jpg|Rumbling Terahorn - 29/94 dmc61-30.jpg|Evolution Totem - 30/94 dmc61-31.jpg|Natural Snare - 31/94 dmc61-32.jpg|Geo Mastercha, Unrivaled Dragon Spirit - 32/94 dmc61-33.jpg|Phantom Spear Zircon - 33/94 dmc61-34.jpg|Fortification Against Barrage and Ambush - 34/94 dmc61-35.jpg|Skell Eye, Savage Mecha King - 35/94 dmc61-36.jpg|Larba Geer, the Immaculate - 36/94 dmc61-37.jpg|Seventh, Light Divine Dragon - 37/94 dmc61-38.jpg|Ultimus, Spirit of Divine Law - 38/94 dmc61-39.jpg|Lightning Charger - 39/94 dmc61-40.jpg|Refrain Abyss, Blue Divine Dragon - 40/94 dmc61-41.jpg|Lucky Ball - 41/94 dmc61-42.jpg|Fuuma Balzoo - 42/94 dmc61-43.jpg|Aqua Super Emeral - 43/94 dmc61-44.jpg|Chaos Worm - 44/94 dmc61-45.jpg|Gigagriff - 45/94 dmc61-46.jpg|Blade Worm, Decapitating Insect - 46/94 dmc61-47.jpg|Infernal Smash - 47/94 dmc61-48.jpg|Zyler's Lighter - 48/94 dmc61-49.jpg|Cocco Lupia - 49/94 dmc61-50.jpg|Volcano Charger - 50/94 dmc61-51.jpg|Comet Missile - 51/94 dmc61-52.jpg|Cantankerous Giant - 52/94 dmc61-53.jpg|Ragmal, Spirit Knight - 53/94 dmc61-54.jpg|Cloud Mayfly - 54/94 dmc61-55.jpg|Colorful Dance - 55/94 dmc61-56.jpg|Stronghold of Lightning and Flame - 56/94 dmc61-57.jpg|Sanfist, the Savage Vizier - 57/94 dmc61-58.jpg|Amdul, the Powerful Lightning Flame - 58/94 dmc61-59.jpg|Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar - 59/94 dmc61-60.jpg|Riku, the Oracle - 60/94 dmc61-61.jpg|Jil Warka, Time Guardian - 61/94 dmc61-62.jpg|Miele, Vizier of Lightning - 62/94 dmc61-63.jpg|Bix, Guardian of the Sacred Mountain - 63/94 dmc61-64.jpg|La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian - 64/94 dmc61-65.jpg|Logic Cube - 65/94 dmc61-66.jpg|Jelly, Dazzling Electro-Princess - 66/94 dmc61-67.jpg|Aqua Strummer - 67/94 dmc61-68.jpg|Candy Drop - 68/94 dmc61-69.jpg|Aqua Guard - 69/94 dmc61-70.jpg|Energy Stream - 70/94 dmc61-71.jpg|Secret Clocktower - 71/94 dmc61-72.jpg|Darkness Southern - 72/94 dmc61-73.jpg|Horrid Worm - 73/94 dmc61-74.jpg|Dark Lupia - 74/94 dmc61-75.jpg|Bloody Dragoon - 75/94 dmc61-76.jpg|Corpse Charger - 76/94 dmc61-77.jpg|Ghost Touch - 77/94 dmc61-78.jpg|Flameburn Dragon - 78/94 dmc61-79.jpg|Super Gunner Volgan - 79/94 dmc61-80.jpg|Muramasa's Socket - 80/94 dmc61-81.jpg|Kooc Pollon - 81/94 dmc61-82.jpg|Deadly Fighter Braid Claw - 82/94 dmc61-83.jpg|Volcanic Arrows - 83/94 dmc61-84.jpg|Terradragon Regarion - 84/94 dmc61-85.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe - 85/94 dmc61-86.jpg|Burning Mane - 86/94 dmc61-87.jpg|Hearty Cap'n Polligon - 87/94 dmc61-88.jpg|Rainbow Stone - 88/94 dmc61-89.jpg|Dimension Gate - 89/94 dmc61-90.jpg|El Kaiou, Spirit Mecha King - 90/94 dmc61-91.jpg|Fuuma Harisenmon - 91/94 dmc61-92.jpg|The Door of Miracle and Mystery - 92/94 dmc61-93.jpg|Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage - 93/94 dmc61-94.jpg|Gonta, the Warrior Savage - 94/94 dmc61-s1.jpg|Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit S1/S6 dmc61-s2.jpg|Supernova Neptune Shutrom S2/S6 dmc61-s3.jpg|Necrodragon Guljeneraid S3/S6 dmc61-s4.jpg|Bolshack Yamato Dragon S4/S6 dmc61-s5.jpg|Fighter Dual Fang S5/S6 dmc61-s6.jpg|Dorvolan, the Battle Attacking Dragon Rider S6/S6 dmc61-1.jpg|Diamond Glorius, Light Divine Dragon 1/94 dmc61-2.jpg|God Apollonia Pegasus 2/94 dmc61-3.jpg|Commander Technobuster 3/94 dmc61-4.jpg|Aqua Wavester 4/94 dmc61-5.jpg|Babelginus, Demonic Dragon 5/94 dmc61-6.jpg|Gajirabute, Vile Centurion 6/94 dmc61-7.jpg|Infinity Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragon Flame 7/94 dmc61-8.jpg|Variable Amon Dragon 8/94 dmc61-9.jpg|God Earth Leopard 9/94 dmc61-10.jpg|Shaman Totem 10/94 dmc61-11.jpg|Crimson Mega Dragoon 11/94 dmc61-12.jpg|Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core 12/94 dmc61-13.jpg|Pala Olesis, Morning Guardian 13/94 dmc61-14.jpg|Heaven's Gate 14/94 dmc61-15.jpg|Super Spark 15/94 dmc61-16.jpg|Crystal Spinslicer 16/94 dmc61-17.jpg|Aqua Surfer 17/94 dmc61-18.jpg|Triple Brain 18/94 dmc61-19.jpg|Crystal Memory 19/94 dmc61-20.jpg|Vashuna, Sword Dancer 20/94 dmc61-21.jpg|Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil 21/94 dmc61-22.jpg|Lost Soul 22/94 dmc61-23.jpg|Terror Pit 23/94 dmc61-24.jpg|Velyrika Dragon 24/94 dmc61-25.jpg|Roubanrei of Impact 25/94 dmc61-26.jpg|Rothus, the Traveler 26/94 dmc61-27.jpg|Hell's Scrapper 27/94 dmc61-28.jpg|Terradragon Balgazarmas 28/94 dmc61-29.jpg|Rumbling Terahorn 29/94 dmc61-30.jpg|Evolution Totem 30/94 dmc61-31.jpg|Natural Snare 31/94 dmc61-32.jpg|Geo Mastercha, Unrivaled Dragon Spirit 32/94 dmc61-33.jpg|Phantom Spear Zircon 33/94 dmc61-34.jpg|Fortification Against Barrage and Ambush 34/94 dmc61-35.jpg|Skell Eye, Savage Mecha King 35/94 dmc61-36.jpg|Larba Geer, the Immaculate 36/94 dmc61-37.jpg|Seventh, Light Divine Dragon 37/94 dmc61-38.jpg|Ultimus, Spirit of Divine Law 38/94 dmc61-39.jpg|Lightning Charger 39/94 dmc61-40.jpg|Refrain Abyss, Blue Divine Dragon 40/94 dmc61-41.jpg|Lucky Ball 41/94 dmc61-42.jpg|Fuuma Balzoo 42/94 dmc61-43.jpg|Aqua Super Emeral 43/94 dmc61-44.jpg|Chaos Worm 44/94 dmc61-45.jpg|Gigagriff 45/94 dmc61-46.jpg|Blade Worm, Decapitating Insect 46/94 dmc61-47.jpg|Infernal Smash 47/94 dmc61-48.jpg|Zyler's Lighter 48/94 dmc61-49.jpg|Cocco Lupia 49/94 dmc61-50.jpg|Volcano Charger 50/94 dmc61-51.jpg|Comet Missile 51/94 dmc61-52.jpg|Cantankerous Giant 52/94 dmc61-53.jpg|Ragmal, Spirit Knight 53/94 dmc61-54.jpg|Cloud Mayfly 54/94 dmc61-55.jpg|Colorful Dance 55/94 dmc61-56.jpg|Stronghold of Lightning and Flame 56/94 dmc61-57.jpg|Sanfist, the Savage Vizier 57/94 dmc61-58.jpg|Amdul, the Powerful Lightning Flame 58/94 dmc61-59.jpg|Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar 59/94 dmc61-60.jpg|Riku, the Oracle 60/94 dmc61-61.jpg|Jil Warka, Time Guardian 61/94 dmc61-62.jpg|Miele, Vizier of Lightning 62/94 dmc61-63.jpg|Bix, Guardian of the Sacred Mountain 63/94 dmc61-64.jpg|La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian 64/94 dmc61-65.jpg|Logic Cube 65/94 dmc61-66.jpg|Jelly, Dazzling Electro-Princess 66/94 dmc61-67.jpg|Aqua Strummer 67/94 dmc61-68.jpg|Candy Drop 68/94 dmc61-69.jpg|Aqua Guard 69/94 dmc61-70.jpg|Energy Stream 70/94 dmc61-71.jpg|Secret Clocktower 71/94 dmc61-72.jpg|Darkness Southern 72/94 dmc61-73.jpg|Horrid Worm 73/94 dmc61-74.jpg|Dark Lupia 74/94 dmc61-75.jpg|Bloody Dragoon 75/94 dmc61-76.jpg|Corpse Charger 76/94 dmc61-77.jpg|Ghost Touch 77/94 dmc61-78.jpg|Flameburn Dragon 78/94 dmc61-79.jpg|Super Gunner Volgan 79/94 dmc61-80.jpg|Muramasa's Socket 80/94 dmc61-81.jpg|Kooc Pollon 81/94 dmc61-82.jpg|Deadly Fighter Braid Claw 82/94 dmc61-83.jpg|Volcanic Arrows 83/94 dmc61-84.jpg|Terradragon Regarion 84/94 dmc61-85.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe 85/94 dmc61-86.jpg|Burning Mane 86/94 dmc61-87.jpg|Hearty Cap'n Polligon 87/94 dmc61-88.jpg|Rainbow Stone 88/94 dmc61-89.jpg|Dimension Gate 89/94 dmc61-90.jpg|El Kaiou, Spirit Mecha King 90/94 dmc61-91.jpg|Fuuma Harisenmon 91/94 dmc61-92.jpg|The Door of Miracle and Mystery 92/94 dmc61-93.jpg|Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage 93/94 dmc61-94.jpg|Gonta, the Warrior Savage 94/94 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries